Ocean Antics
by Great Big Sea
Summary: The X-Men go on a much deserved break, to the beach while Zoe and Abby plot revenge on a certain Anthony Whyte.


  
  
Authors Note: This is a one shot fanfic. : ) Any characters who didn't appear in the X-men tv series then that means they belong to me, please don't use them thankies Blue October.  
  
The X-Men go on a much deserved break, to the beach and Zoe and Abby plot revenge on a certain Anthony Whyte.  
  
By, Blue October  
  
Ocean Antics  
  
The drawers of the low cabinet were open like stairs a sleek black haired house cat climbed up them quickly he had his eye's on the cookie jar that was stationed on the marble countertop in the kitchen. The cat licked its chops hungrily. _Now I wonder how I'm gonna get those yummy cookies? _Salem thought and poked his right paw on the side of the jar.  
  
It might be fun for once the kids, they haven't had a good long break for since the summer started. Came the voice of Ororo Monroe aka Storm she was one of the senior mutants. It might be good for them all of that running might get all of their excess energy out. Came the second voice who was Scott Summers said thoughtfully.  
  
_Access energy! Ha! You should check out that girl Chloe Mann more! She's practically flying off of the ceiling with sugar buzzes! _Salem thought shaking his head. The two senior mutants walked by the open door to the kitchen Salem stopped ready to jump down quickly, they didn't see him and walked on by.  
  
C'mere cookies! I know that your gonna be eaten by someone! Why can't it be me? Salem asked the jar of cookies he licked his chops again. He pushed the jars lid off with his nose, and then chuckled to himself he was so close!  
  
What should he do? Should he poke his head inside? Or knock it over? Hmm.....  
  
Salem giggled. The large black cat knocked over the cookie jar and grabbed two cookies in his mouth jumped down and went back into his mortal form grinned and closed the jar up. Leaving no evidence behind.  
  
The perfect crime! Simon grinned.  
  
The beach sounds nice. Scott said thoughtfully. It would be nice to ride on my new Seadoo. Alex Mann said. Yea and maybe that might stop your little sister from wailing. Scott grinned wide. She hasn't been wailing lately though! Alex defended his little sister.  
  
At least we can't hear her! Scott said with a even bigger smile. Before you two start fighting over Chloe why don't we start on the place to go to first? Came the voice of Charles Xaiver from behind them.  
  
I think right now our best bet is the beach. Ororo said with a smile at her mentor. Then it's settled then, the beach. Xaiver smiled.  
  
Where were you? Monica asked Simon who was licking his fingers thoughtfully. Oh I was around. Simon said with a smile. Okay so you weren't the one who took two cookies? Monica asked him. No, it wasn't me. What makes you think someone took two cookies? Simon asked her pretending to be innocent.  
  
Well the drawers that were made into stairs was a clue. Monica said walking up behind him. Simon thought. _I forgot about those! _Simon berated himself.  
  
Oh and the very clean surface too. Monica said with a grin. Oh? And what makes you say that? Simon asked her. Cause the last time I checked the counter it was wet. She said with even a bigger grin.  
And I think I might know who was the one who took those two cookies.  
Monica said with a grin at Simon. And what kind of evidence do you have may I ask? Simon asked her.  
  
Chloe Mann was pining over a certain yellow Seadoo in a store that she and her brother saw in a store when they and the rest of Xaiver's students went out last Saturday before they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
Look at it big brother! She said happily. It's beautiful! All the boys stopped and drooled at the massive water toy while the girls were buying Frappichino's from the cute male Barrista at the Starbucks.  
  
Yeah it's beautiful. Alex said putting a hand on the window. I want it.  
Chloe said wistfully. Maybe next time Chloe. Alex said sadly at the yellow Seadoo. Chloe sniffed.  
  
So? What kind of evidence do you have? Simon asked Monica. Well for one thing- the open drawers- the only one who does that is you! And they weren't closed- something that you always forget to do! Every time you steal cookies! Monica said trying to trick Simon into confessing. Well you should know that I don't eat them- anymore! Simon said quickly. Oh c'mon! You like the rest of us can't get enough of sweets- and you should probably lay off of them for a while Simon. Monica said patting his stomach.  
  
Lay of sweets? What are you saying? Simon asked shocked. Many sweets aren't good for a person and it's not good for ones stomach either. Monica said tapping his tummy again. Okay I get the point! Simon said tiredly. And would you do me one favor Moonie? He asked her. Monica smiled. Stop patting my stomach!The beach! I can't wait! This time I'm so gonna get Anthony for almost drowning me! Zoe said glaring at the handsome boy. I told you to watch out for the wave! Anthony said trying to defend himself. That was no wave it was a rip tide! Mitch Bridges Zoe's White lighter said angrily glaring at the boy. Hey! Let's not fight! I mean there's no reason too- _and _I remember perfectly that the Ocean Skimmer was near so no one was hurt. Scott intervened quickly. _Nice going there Scott. _Ororo said with a smile. _Thanks those two would have been on it for a while if I didn't say anything. _Scott nodded with a grin.  
  
The Ocean Skimmer was Mitch's pride and joy it was a large powerful boat with a large arch in the middle of the boat. Abby loved to stretch out her wings to dry them when she was in eagle mode. When Anthony would spray water on her. But this time Zoe Picardo had a plan- this time she was the one gonna be dunked!  
  
Puh-leaze? Just this once! And it's too get back at Anthony for the last time! Zoe begged Abby. Okay what do you want me to do? Abby asked. Um you know that show that we watched last week on the Discovery Channel? Zoe asked with a evil grin. Yeah? So? What about it? Abby asked with a small frown on her pretty face. And you remember that shark they were talking about? Zoe asked her evil grin even bigger.  
Oh your talking about that _Megalodon _aren't you? Abby said with a very big grin.  
  
Do you think that you could morph into something that big? Zoe asked the girl. So what are you two kids talking about? Rouge asked them while the their other friend Kitty Pryde came up after Rouge. You know how Anthony sent Zoe into a rip tide? Abby asked the two. Yea, but didn't Anthony also say it was natural? Kitty asked with a frown. Yea and it wasn't nice man was Mitch pissed that day. Rouge nodded. Well my two friends, Abby here is gonna morph into a _Megalodon _and scare the guts out of our dear friend Anthony Whyte! Zoe said with a wide evil grin. I'm in! Rouge said pumping her hand up in the air. Zoe asked. Sure? Why not? Kitty? Abby asked the young girl. Um- well- okay sure why not just as long as you make sure the shark side of doesn't take over okay? Kitty asked her friend. Don't worry Kitt I promise I won't let the Megalodon in me take over. Abby assured the girl. Rouge and Zoe giggled over the weak pun.  
  
Okay I'll do this but I'll just become a cute little Tiger Shark okay? Abby said walking towards the Hummer. A Tiger Shark!? Zoe moaned. What the heck are you talking about? They can't- I said a Tiger Shark. Abby said quietly. You kids have fun! Simon said waving. And this time Anthony try not to drown Zoe will you? Sera shouted waving to the back of the Hummer. I told you! It was a damn rip tide! Anthony shouted out the cars widow as it pulled out of sight.  
  
Ahhhh! The beach! A nice calm place to be. Paige Matthews said standing up. You would think you never saw a beach before Paige. Phoebe Haliwell said with a grin while Paige gave her a look and stuck out her tongue at Phoebe. Paige finally sat down while Chloe, Rouge, Kitty, Abby, and Zoe walked towards a lifeguard station with a very cute blonde boy kneeling on the deck watching the scene ahead of him.  
  
You gotta love their dedication to their job. Chloe said with a goofy smile up at the cute lifeguard. You know there just might be a shortage of Resusci Annie's guys. Rouge said. _While you guys flirt with this cutie lifeguard I'm off on a mission! See you later! _Abby said waving. _What do you think Abby has on her mind? _Piper asked her two siblings. _I maybe an empath but I'm not that good! _Phoebe giggled. _Yeah I doubt that she's up to any thing good- look at the look of determination on her face. She's up to something. _Paige said. _Your right Paigie I think I might just go after her. See you in five minutes. _Piper said getting up and then followed after Abby. So what were you three talking about? Mitch asked looking away from his magazine and at the two sisters. Um- nothing! Paige managed to stammer out. Mitch grinned.  
  
Abby walked near the ocean and continued to walk near were the big waves were this would make it more easier on herself to morph into a major sharkie. She spotted Anthony throwing a ball around with Alex George and Andrew. _Damn! Now I can't get our revenge on Anthony of those three are there! _Abby sighed. _Okay I need a better plan. _She thought and then continued to walk out in deeper waters. Piper spotted Abby quite easily and then grabbed onto an unused boogie board. Sure was only good at skimming on thin water but heck- it would get her closer out to Abby and to the boys.  
  
_Now what are you going to be doing eh Abby? _Piper asked and began to paddle near the young girl.  
  
Simon just what in blue hell are you doing? Asked the voice of Sera Simon dropped the gummy worm on the floor and then quickly dusted it off and then put it back in the jar. Um nothing. Came the quick response. Are you sure? Because you just dropped a gummy worm dusted it off and then put the same gummy worm back in it's jar. Sera said simply. What's the matter? You only gorge on junk food like this is there is something is on your mind. So out with it. Sera said folding her arms she had her typical look on her face but this time it was worrisome. Simon sighed. She told you didn't she? Simon asked. Sera asked. Simon said loudly. Oh right! Yep. Sera said with a smile. So out with it, what's wrong? The tall pretty dark haired woman asked. You know my friend Brett Anderson? Simon asked her. Yea that cute man from San Diego what about him? Sera asked.  
Well he's coming here, and he's well uh- he can change into a form like we can- but it's- he can morph into a big dog! Simon moaned his head on his arms and began to wail. So? What's the matter? Sera asked Simon lifted his head up to look at Sera. If he finds out that my form is that of domestic house cat he's gonna laugh at me! I know it! Simon wailed. Well a true friend wouldn't make fun of you! And neither does me and Monica! We have the same forms! And we love each other dearly! And if you friend from San Diego doesn't understand you the way we and everyone else does then let Brett Anderson know! Sera said with a determined look in her face. Thanks Simon said using Sera's little known nickname. Well your welcome Simon. Sera said with a grin.  
  
A/N: Simon's cat name is Salem, (aww,) and Sera's cat name is Serendipity, while Monica's cat name is Moonshine. Serendipity is Zoe's familiar.  
  
Piper's boogie board stopped right next to Abby who was preparing to morph into a Tiger Shark. _You know I think you should know that your WAY past the shark line. _Piper said to the shrinking form of Abby. _Uh Shark line? _Abby asked. Piper pointed to the yellow barrier that was a mix of yellow nets and yellow Buis. _Oh no! I kinda forgot about that! _Abby sighed. _And why are you gonna I mean were gonna become a shark Abby? _Piper asked peering at the cute form of a otter which would be a strange sight to some people knowing that it should be in a zoo or a aquarium.  
  
_Remember when Anthony almost got Zoe drowned? I mean sure it was an accident- we all know that. But Zoe wanted some revenge so she begged me to turn into a Megalodon and you know- maybe scare the living tar out of the boy. _Abby said. _And you decided a form of a Tiger shark because...? _Piper asked.  
  
_I said that a sight of a great white would scare people and it wouldn't be a sight that I would like to remember. You know I did watch the JAWS movie and it scared the stuffing out of me! _Abby-Otter shuddered. _I thought that the great white was your favourite morph Abby? Why now? _Piper asked with a frown. _I think I learned my lesson- it's gonna be a long time before I become jaws again. _Abby said nodding her otters head. C'mon there Abby and she pulled out a Jack Russell. It's time to head home.  
Piper grinned and then she and Abby paddled their way back to the shore. You know it would have been fun to see them squirm. Piper grinned. Yeah especially George. Abby smiled. Why George? Piper asked surprised. Oh- he's the one who put in the DVD of Jaws. Piper just shook her head and began to paddle some more.  
  
So do you girls normally seek out a lifeguard and then drool over him for the entire time? He asked who's name turned out to be Ryan. Um- sure- if their cute like you that is. Chloe smiled and made Ryan blush. Piper and Abby walked up towards four girls who were grinning up at the cute lifeguard. Now I don't think Alex would be pleased with you Chloe. Piper said with a grin. Yea but big brother doesn't have to find out now does he? Chloe grinned.  
  
Okay ask me this: are they gonna stay out there the entire time? Andrew asked them catching the ball and then throwing it back towards George. Nah I mean sure they will come out soon- Ouch! Anthony yelped rubbing his leg and then shaking it off and caught George's spike.  
  
Malcolm! I need to speak with you! Came a voice of a tall good looking man in his late thirties. See you girls later. Ryan said with a grin and then vaulted over the railing and walked towards whom the girls surmised was Ryan's supervisor.  
  
I know for one sure- if I get caught up in a wave or something and I needed CPR he would be the man to get it from. Chloe sighed. Paige sniffed, ahhh puppy love. She smiled. Hey! It's much more then that! It's a- crush. The five girls finished the sentence. The three sisters just shook their heads and laughed.  
  
So did you find out what was bothering Simon? Monica asked Sera while pouring steaming tea into two big mugs. His old college friend Brett Anderson is coming for a visit next week, and he's worried that Brett will make fun of his cute little fuzzy side. Sera said with a smile. Oh but Simon looks so cute in his cat form! Monica said with a cute smile. Yea but he doesn't think that his old friend will think of him in a good way you know jokes and stuff. Sera said. Yea but this was the form that we three picked out since we were all three! Monica said loudly. Yes but that was back in 1888! Sera said. And apparently Brett picked out a form of a large black Labrador. Sera said. I liked his form he was very regal looking. Monica said with a dreamy look in her face. Well I think we should be supportive of Simon and since he- and us can morph into larger panthers. Sera said. Yes but we have to be in little cat form _before _we go into big cat mode remember? Monica asked. Hm. But there is a way to get to big cat _before _small cat mode. Sera said. There is? Monica asked. Your right. Sera said with a smile. Meanwhile Simon was jumping up and down in silence. Simon thought happily.  
  
Anthony said rubbing his leg again. Something is biting me! The boy said angrily. Are you sure it's not seaweed Tony? Alex Mann sniggered. No I'm sure it's not seaweed Alex! Something is bumping into me and biting! And I'm sure it's Abby! Anthony said rubbing his leg yet again. Okay are you sure? I mean- Alex asked nodding at the beach. If you look closely you can see her- I mean it's not a easy place to look at peoples faces though. Alex said shielding his face from the sun with the back of his hand.  
  
Okay so maybe it might not be her at all guys but _something _is bumping me and biting! And I swear- the last time it tried to get it's whole mouth around my leg! Anthony shuddered. The other boys just shrugged and George threw the ball up in the air while they tried to be the first to catch it.  
  
Finding out that the cute Ryan Malcolm wasn't coming back the four girls and the sisters decided to go back to the spot and go swimming in the water. While the girls ran towards the ocean Paige picked up her boogie board and dusted it off. So what was Abby planning Paige? Scott Summers asked the pretty red head. (A/N I thought Paige was cute with red hair :) ) Um- I think you might want to ask her that yourself- I mean with Piper. Paige smiled and ran after her friends and two sisters.  
  
Zoe who was on her pink and purple boogie board, pushed Chloe, Rouge, and Kitty, with Abby in the back. A small updraft which helped the girl push them along in the water. Looks like they are having fun. Piper said with a smile. Yea I think we should keep an eye on Abby though she might want to get after Anthony again. Phoebe said. I don't think so she told me that she didn't think it was right for her to turn into a big great white shark. Said something about George putting on a DVD of Jaws on. Piper said with a slight smirk. Paige laughed. I think that might scare anyone out of the water for a few weeks. Phoebe said smiling.  
  
Please tell me that you three are getting attacked! Anthony pleaded at them. Um- I'm pretty sure that I didn't peeve off Abby any time soon sorry bud. Alex said with a small smile. Damn! Ouch! Okay someone's gonna pay for doing this! Anthony said loudly. Hi guys! Abby said waving. Okay if it wasn't Abby- Then it could just be your imagination- I mean of course maybe your feeling guilty about what you did to Zoe last month. George said practically. Yea I guess you might be right- but I don't think my imagination could hurt this much. Anthony said and the three laughed.  
  
Speed it up Zoe! Rouge shouted. I'm trying to! What do you think I've been trying to do for the last five minutes? Zoe shouted back behind her.  
Oh I don't- Rouge didn't get to finish her sentence because a big waved came up and swallowed them up. When they got back up to the surface boogie boards littered the waves. Chloe sputtered. Who knows? Rouge asked spitting out water from her mouth including a small fish.  
  
But if it wasn't then that was one hell of a wave! Abby said. Let's just head back to the shore please? I think I will dry off and read for an hour before we have to head back home. Kitty said. Right let's just try to find our boards shall we? Rouge asked and Abby nodded. What's that? Zoe asked grabbing a hold of her board before it got too far out. What's what? Kitty asked. Oh nothing I just thought I felt something smooth on my leg that's all- it might just been some seaweed that's all. Zoe said and Kitty shrugged. The four girls began to paddle their way back to shore with the Charmed sisters met them smiling. So how was it before Ororo cut you off from the wind? Phoebe asked with a grin. Oh great- speeding down the sea and all was fun. Rouge said.  
  
Especially when people looked at us with open mouths. Chloe smiled.  
So anyone meet a particularly nice shark? Mitch asked. Oh and if you mean me no. Abby said with a look at Mitch. He said and went back to his book.  
  
So are you going to let Simon on this little secret of yours? Monica asked Sera. I don't think so. Sera said shaking her head. Simon gasped quietly. I think he's going to have to learn that you shouldn't judge small packages- they can be very powerful sometimes. Sera said looking at the door knowingly. Oh I understand know. Monica said smiling.  
  
_Time to come in boys. _Ororo said. _One more game- __You had one more game five minutes ago! It's time this time. _Ororo said. _Be there in two minute's. _Anthony said. The boys slowly made their way back to the shore throwing the ball back and forth, finally they came up. The same supervisor who was talking with Ryan was talking with ten lifeguards five men and five women Ryan was among the five male lifeguards. Now we need to keep our eyes open people- a girl spotted it- she has a eye of eagle let me tell you that. The man said. The x-men and Charmed Ones looked at Kristy smiled sheepishlySometimes it pays to be a Sentinel!  
Kristy said sheepishly.  
  
So what did you spot? Mitch asked. A shark. Kristy said while Anthony and the three boys turned white as ghosts. So uh- it wasn't you Abby?  
Anthony managed to croak out. Yea- I was gonna- but Piper and I had a chat. Abby said looking at Piper. And um- I guess it wasn't your imagination now was it Tony? Alex asked. Or a guiltily mind. George said still white.  
  
Maybe you should take a look at your leg. Ororo said pointing to the young teens leg which a tiny trickle of blood rolled downwards while gashes here and there marked on his right leg. Um- I think we might need to go to the first aid. Anthony said grabbing a towel.  
  
That's it! No more practical jokes for me! I think I learned my lesson! Zoe suddenly blurted out Mitch smiled. Well that's good, Zoe, and I'm sure that Anthony here didn't mean to get you caught up in a rip tide. Mitch said his voice with air of apology in it. Yeah well I guess I should have grabbed you before the Ocean Skimmer did sorry Zoe. Anthony said.  
  
The group looked out in the ocean a tiny flip of a tail fin was seen it didn't go left to right like a whale but up and down like a shark. I think I know who was biting me and hitting me all this morning. Anthony said while they watched the fin disapere from view. Why don't we not tell this to the professor? I think he has more on his mind then he can handle right now. Scott said. Okay we won't tell him a thing about this. Mitch said nodding.  
  
You were lucky that it didn't turn out to be much worse he could have taken you down. Piper said. Ask me this- how could a shark get through the barrier? Phoebe asked. Okay they might have small brains- but their not that dumb. Kristy said. The group nodded and walked back to their spot on the busy beach and began to pack up.  
  
Okay sorry that the ending was cheesey sounding! Of course it sounded much better in my head before! :P I'm going to continue with Simon (Salem's) old college friend in my next fanfic! Sorry that nothing special happened in this fanfic- nothing blowing up or any cool mutant powers being revealed. I just liked the theme this morning. And I'm thinking of writing more Martin Mystery fanfics- with a new character been added to the MDJ (Martin Diana and Java) team. But I need a muse to strike me before hand. So none MM fanfics for a while. And I want to work on DM script which will be a TBAA crossover, and that too will have another (character of mine) introduced. I also have a Thunderbirds fanfic in the works right now. Well see you later, if my brother doesn't find anything else that doesn't work on his computer. I will bop him on his head with a plastic hammer if he continues to disconnect and reconnect my computer! X0 Sorry that I didn't go into much detail about the mall and the seadoo story line sorry I had other things in this fanfic that I wanted to go into more- oh I don't know. Blue October  
  
PS. How do you like my new penname? I think it's much cooler (and more mature) then my old penname! I needed a change! : ) 


End file.
